


I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

by Tulpamancer



Series: RP Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Emetophobia, Guro, Other, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulpamancer/pseuds/Tulpamancer
Summary: You might try then, as I did, to find a sky so full of stars it will blind you again. Only no sky can blind you now. Even with all that iridescent magic up there, your eye will no longer linger on the light, it will no longer trace constellations. You'll care only about the darkness and you'll watch it for hours, for days, maybe even for years, trying in vain to believe you're some kind of indispensable, universe-appointed sentinel, as if just by looking you could actually keep it all at bay. It will get so bad you'll be afraid to look away, you'll be afraid to sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work featuring my character Viscera. You can read about them here: https://refsheet.net/Rhodes/viscera
> 
> Title is from wonderwall by oasis

I awoke with an abrupt start in a pool of my own vomit, as I felt a wave of gut wrenching pain. Looking up it's become apparent to me that I'm no longer outside in the back garden, but lying in the sanctuary with a blanket covering me up to my neck. 

Removing it had revealed a horrifying sight as bugs crawled in an out of my exposed organs, but clearly I wasn't horrified enough because I immediately stuck my finger in the exposed area causing the bugs to scatter out. Finally getting the courage to get up I head to investagate my surroundings further.

There wasn't really much to investigate until I'd gotten to the basement which I'd heard constant banging from, like something needed to be let out. Usually I wouldn't take chances with this shit but the chances of me saving a life were also there too and they could have also been a victim of torture like I was. 

With no further adieu I open the door to the person who was gonna save me.


	2. You're my wonderwall

His name is Soyu and he'd also been dragged into the church and locked in the basement by father, he said father could have been the reason for all the bugs in me. The thought made me fear how powerful this father figure might be. Whether he'd done it out of spite or not crossed my mind. 

And if Soyu was locked in the basement, then why did I awake half dressed. What type of sick person is this father, Is this bug thing a fet- my thoughts were stirred by Soyu asking for my personal details.   
In a typical event I would've bitched and moaned about how I didn't like to be bothered and dawdle off into the corners of my mind, but this was different. 

Though all I could give him was my name because the I'd seem to have lost memory of it all along with my organs in while in that comatose state, all I knew was that I was here and somewhat safe. 

He looked down at me, at the exposed muscle tissue and organs peeking out at me and motioned me to sit on the cot across from him as he kneeled down and placed adhesive wrap over my wounds. "I got these from the supply closet." He tried to act like it was out of genuine kindness but really he disliked the fact that they looked like a corpse. 

Who knows maybe, things'll change for the greater good. Maybe he'll find a way for this to work out, Maybe the angel was sent here for a go- there was a thump as Viscera fell onto the floor bumping their head on the only rug in the mostly brick room. He was gonna mumble about how the timing had been terrible or about how it seemed like everytime he thought he had everything under control it fell apart. 

The thing is, regardless of whether it was falling apart or not he had an angel to take care of.


End file.
